


The Last Flower

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Daishou Suguru, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Fukunaga Shouhei, Beta Konoha Akinori, Beta Yamamoto Taketora, Betrayal, Blood, Dark, Heavy Angst, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaka Mika, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: There is a time when the Kingdoms are weakest.  When they are changing powers.  When Prince Kuroo's mate gets kidnapped before he is crowned. He is forced on an adventure with his trusted friends to other kingdoms in hope to find Kenma.  While on the adventure he gets word that Nekoma was attacked by an ally kingdom who was with him from the start.  Hurt by betrayal he must choose.His Kingdom?orHis mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things I hate writing: fic names and fic summaries. 
> 
> This is my first a/b/o fic so I'm kind of really nervous about it lol If you know my past fics you know this isn't going to be an easy ride, because I love my angst and I love my violence. So this isn't going to be a "fluffy romantic" a/b/o fic.

“These are all the omegas in the kingdom?”  

 

“Yes, Prince Kuroo, these are all the suitable omegas in the Kingdom.”

 

“But not all of them?”

 

“I...No, my prince, these are all omegas worthy for you to mate with, their parents are wealthy, and can contribute to the kingdom.”

 

Prince Kuroo held his head high, watching as the omegas, a mix of males and females avoided his gaze.  “None of them are suitable for me,” he commented his alpha scent spreading threw the room, the omegas cowering away from him.  “None of them are suitable to be my mate, my mate is not in this group.”

 

“With all respect Prince Kuroo, but you can mate and bond with any omega, you don’t have to find one wh--”

 

“My mate is not in this group,”  the alpha snarled towards the older beta.  “Send them home, I’m done with them.”

 

“Maybe take one on a date and see i--”

 

“Send them home,”  Kuroo repeated staring the beta down as one of his knights came up next to him, sword in hand.  He watched as the beta bowed, apologizing for stepping out of line before sending the omegas off, leaving with them.  

 

“They’re really pushing you to find a mate aren’t they?”  the knight asked placing his sword back at his side.  “It’s because you’ll be taking the throne soon isn’t it?”

 

The prince nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips.  “It’s tradition that the prince finds a mate before the ceremony, but I don’t want to mate with someone I don’t want to be with, there is more than wealth and looks, I need someone who can help carry this kingdom, someone who can help raise a child, or two and be by my side, wouldn’t that be more desirable Tora?” he asked the knight as they stood in the throne room.

 

“I don’t know, betas aren’t like alphas and omegas, we aren’t pushed to find a mate and normally just mate with another beta,”  Taketora told him shifting in his armor.  “Yaku is probably better to talk about your omega problems with, considering he is one, which is surprising he wasn’t with the group.”  

 

“He’s already mated to Lev, plus they all know he and I wouldn’t be a good match, we argue enough as is.”

 

“Look, all I’m saying is go talk to Yaku, he knows most of the omegas in the kingdom, he might be able to lead you in the right directions...plus I hear he’s friends with a real shy one that lives on the edge of the kingdom by the walls.”

 

Kuroo stared at his knight, before slouching his shoulders.  “Alright, I’ll go talk with him, but it’s not going to be enjoyable,” he pointed out before leaving the throne room, Taketora walking behind him.  If he had a mate they would have two knights following behind him.  It was, rather annoying, but you never knew who could turn on the royals, especially during sunset and under the night sky.  He was strong, having gone through one on one knight training since he was a kid, even then a knight was assigned to him.  

 

They walked closer towards the servant chambers, the scent of the omega bleeding through the doors.  Yaku had no effect on him though, not now since he was mated.  “Yaku~” he hummed out opening the door, the short omega was surrounded by books on the ground, the other alpha, Lev was sitting on the bed smiling wide.  

 

“Prince Kuroo!  Did you choose a mate?” Lev asked, crossing his long legs on the bed, his knight armor at the side of the bed. 

 

“That’s rude to ask, Lev,” Yaku scolded, looking through the books, he could hear Taketora snickering in the back.  “Though, it’s weird for you to approach me at my chambers and I am turning down your request of mating, I’m already mated by another.”  

 

“I respect your request, I wouldn’t want a nagging mom as my mate,” Kuroo joked, jumping back towards his knight when the small omega turned his head towards him.  “I’m joking, I’m joking!” he yelped when the omega started to get up.  He let his guard back down when Yaku sat back down.  He could hear Taketora snickering into his hand behind him.  

 

“What do you want Kuroo Tetsurou.”  

 

“I would like to talk in private,”  the prince responded looking towards Lev.  “Please,” he added watching the tall alpha get up.  Sometimes other alpha’s would challenge, or another alpha, especially during their rut.  Though he knew Lev would never challenge his orders, the alpha was too loyal.  He watched Taketora leave with the alpha, the chamber door shutting behind him.

 

“Sit,” Yaku ordered, looking back towards his books.  “You didn’t choose an omega...did you?”

 

Kuroo let out a long breath as he sat on the bed.  “I can’t just pick one, all of their scents were sour to me, all they want is a connection to the throne, I just need to find my own omega.”

 

“Then go into city more, you never leave the castle, there are a lot of nice omegas out there, though there more feisty when it comes to alpha’s and mating.”

 

“You’re a feisty omega and you were raised in the castle.”

 

“But I have omega friends outside the castle.”

 

Kuroo stared at the ground before remembering what Taketora mentioned.  “Taketora said you have an omega friend that you go see, he said he lives near the kingdom wall away from kingdoms city and castle,” he watched the small omega freeze, he couldn’t tell what was going through his head.  

 

“No,”  the omega finally spoke, flipping the page in his book.  “It is best to find someone from in the city.”

 

“Why not though? Is it because he’s shy?” the prince quirked an eyebrow, leaning onto his elbows.

 

“No.”  

 

“Then why can’t I meet hi--”

 

“I said no, Kuroo,” Yaku snapped, shutting his book.  “The omega is off limits to all alpha’s.”

 

Kuroo gave a look of surprise, feeling the agitation in the omegas scent, He could feel Lev’s alpha scent coming from under the door, a calm scent.  “But why, is there something wrong with him?”

 

Silence fell between them.  He watched as the omega looked out towards the window.  “Have you ever smelled an omega so sweet you would do anything for him?” he asked looking at the moon.

 

“No, I’ve only ever smelled sour omegas, are you saying that, the omega your keeping hidden away smells sweet so you take care and protect him?”

 

“He’s an untouched omega, Kuroo, he’s quiet and shy, he’s scared easily and doesn’t like to build up a sweat, and is inexperienced, he’s not an omega for you, he’s pure from an alpha touch.”

 

The prince felt a little offended by that.  “Are you saying I’m not pure?” he asked his eyebrows knitting together.  

 

“Seeing as how you fuck anyone you can during a rut, I think you’re not pure, and don’t think I don’t know about you fucking with Fukurodani alpha prince before he had mated,” Yaku scolded looking towards the prince, seeing him covering his crimson face.  “Yeah, omega’s have sensitive noses, you could have washed the other alpha scent off as much as you can and I still would have known.”

 

“Please stop talking about my sex life, I didn’t need to know you knew,” Kuroo groaned into his hands, which means other knew about him and the Fukurodani prince, in his defense it was one time after they practiced fighting together.  He moved getting up from the bed.  “Thanks for your words of wisdom, they didn’t help at all.”

 

“Just go into the city, wear a hood so you don’t get mobbed, and don’t you dare go looking for my omega.”

 

“Your omega?”  The prince mused, smirking as he turned towards the small omega.  “Omegas can’t lay claim to other omegas, especially mated omegas, and if I run into him in the city then what?”

 

“You won’t, but if you go out of the city then I’ll kick your ass, seriously Kuroo, leave him be.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Kuroo chuckled opening the chamber door, allowing the other alpha back in as he left.  “Tomorrow I’m going into the city by myself,” he told the knight as they walked down the hall.

 

“And if people recognize you?” Taketora questioned, not thrilled on leaving the prince alone.  

 

“They won’t, I’ll be wearing the citizens clothes and a hood, I’ll wear a scent blocker as well, they’ll think of me as a regular beta.”

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t a good idea, you shouldn’t be left alone out there,” Taketora frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You’ll just draw more attention if you’re with me,”  Kuroo countered moving towards the opened gate.  “I’ll be fine,” he added, placing the hood over his head, wrapping a scarf around his neck.   Nekoma was a dry kingdom, the sun beating down over them, it was rare to see rain.  He walked towards the city, leaving his knight behind.  If there was any trouble, the kingdom knights were patrolling the city.  

 

He walked down the bath, looking at the buildings and signs hanging from the shops.  There was a mixture of scents of alpha’s and omega’s.  Most were mated already he could tell, a lot showed their bond mark, not covering up.  He smiled as children ran past him, playing with the stray cats.  There were people carrying baskets of items and food.  A mother yelling at some children for almost making her basket.  He new Nekoma was friendly, never seeing much of any trouble, outside of hearing about someone stealing.  Very rare did the Nekoma citizens cause bigger issues, or they just went unreported.  

 

Kuroo moved to a shop.  The sign mentioned “jewelry”.  He opened the door, greeting the shop worker as he moved towards the tables.  He looked at the necklaces, some had golden cat paws, others had golden cat faces with red stone eyes.  Gold was what Nekoma wore, very rarely was there silver mixed in.  He moved over to the other table, rings and earrings covered.  He hummed, picking up a pair of ruby earrings.  “How much are these?”

 

“10 sir,” the worker told him as she cleaned the windows.  

 

“I’ll take them,” He told her, digging through his pocket, taking out some coins, placing them on the table, waiting for her to take them.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled taking the coins, putting them in a basket.  “Come again.”

 

Kuroo nodded, as he held the earrings, he walked out, taking out the black ones in his bottom lobes, replacing them with the ruby ones.  ‘Perfect,’ he thought, seeing himself in the reflection of a window.  

 

He walked further into the city.  He could hear the sound of water.  Looking around, he turned down another ally, there were more children down this way he noticed.  The sound of water growing louder.  There was a small river going through Nekoma.  Why had he not seen that before.  He walked to the green grass, children laughing and running around.  How long has it been since he stepped foot out of the castle.  He jumped as a ball was hit passed his face.

 

“Sorry mister!” a young boy yelled as he rushed by to grab the ball made out of thin sticks weaved together.  Kuroo watched as the boy tossed it into the sky and hit it over to his waiting friends, one hitting it up with his forearms, while the other hit back towards the one friend.  “What are you playing?” he asked watching the ball hit the ground.

 

“It’s a game we just made up, you hit it back and forth, but it can’t touch the ground, if it does then they get a point,” the young boy told him as he picked up the ball.  “Do you want to play?  We need one more on my team.”

 

Kuroo stared at the child.  He hasn’t “played” since he was a child and teenager.  He was a prince, he was suppose to act like one in public.  “Sure,” he smiled, pulling the scarf tighter, making sure his hood wouldn’t fall off.  He got beside the child, watching him hit the ball over to the other two kids.  He focused as one hit the ball towards him, mimicking their movement he hit the ball up with his forearms, the child on his team hitting it back over, watching them scramble to get it but it fell to the ground.

 

“Yeah we scored!” the kid shouted happily.  The prince held a soft smile before looking at the other two, he waited for them to hit the ball over.  It was coming in low, quickly he moved forward, crouching down with his arms held out, hitting back up.

 

“Woahhh,” the kids mouths gaped as the ball went high into the air.  Kuroo watched as the kid on his team ran up for it and jumped, hitting it on the other kids side.  “WAHHH!!” the yelled, the kid staring at his hand.  “So cool!” 

 

Kuroo nearly laughed at the innocent, pure, joy from the kids.  He heard a man and woman call their names.  “Thank you for playing with us,” the boy on his team smiled before running towards their parents.  The alpha smiled, waving goodbye, his chest filling with warmth.  He took in a deep breath before continuing down the path.  People were chatting around him, laughing.  He could hear instruments as he walked into a large opening.  There were omega’s dancing as beta’s played music on their instruments.  The crowd clapping along.  Though, even those omegas didn’t give off a sweet smell, only the smell of others.  He knew his scent wasn’t broken, his mother had a sweet scent.  Yaku had a sweet scent when they had first shown signs of being a omega and alpha respectfully.  Though the scent changed too after a while.  

 

He clapped his hands with the rest of the cloud, watching the omegas, the scarf around their hips had pieces on them what jingled as the moved.  They reminded him of the dancers in the castle during parties with other kingdoms.  A noise caught his attention behind him, a street cat staring at him.  It meowed at him before taking off.  He tilted his head, following after the cat.  Noticing the cat kept stopping and waiting for him.  It meowed again before bringing him to kittens.  They looked starved.  

 

“You poor things,” Kuroo whispered as the kittens went to the mother cat crying.  “Hang on, I’ll go get you food,” he told them, jogging back to where the shops were. He looked around before finding the food market.  Fish.  He needed fish.  “Is there any fish for sale?” he asked one of the workers.

 

“Sure are, this way,” the worker told him motioning him to follow.  The strong smell of the sea taking over as they went farther into the market.  “What kinda fish ya lookin for?”

 

“Got any mackerel?” the prince asked the worker as he turned around, pulling over a crate of mackerel.  

 

“How much ya need?”

 

“Just three.”

 

“Alrighty,” the worker moved, grabbing some large leafs to wrap them in.  “Here ya go, that’ll be fifteen.”

 

Kuroo nodded, taking out his money, handing it over to the salesman.  “Thank you,” he took the fish, leaving the store.  The mother cat waiting for him.  “Take me to them,” he told the cat, watching as she ran off.  He followed after her back into the back alleys where the kittens were.  

 

The alpha knelled down, unwrapping the three fish, moving them towards the cat and kittens before leaning back.  A soft smile on his face.  One kitten was orange like the mother, another was black, he wondered if all the kittens were hers, he looked at the calico one.  ‘Cute’ he thought sitting on the ground, watching them eat.  He could hear the mother cat purring as she ate alongside her kittens.  Even if he didn’t find an omega this time, he at least found friends.  The dry wind blew gently, his hood moving ever so slightly.  

 

“Hi,” Kuroo chuckled as one of the kittens approached him, crouching down, he watched it wiggle it’s butt as he tapped his fingers on the ground, laughing when the kitten jumped at his hand, pulling it back before it could claw him.  He sat there playing with the kittens as the sun began to set.  Frowning he got up, his beta mask was going to start wearing off soon.  “I’ll come again,” he told them leaving the alleyway.  He stared at the sky as it quickly darkened, the wind blowing more.  

 

Next time he’ll find an omega.  One with a sweet scent like coming from the kingdom wall.  His eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks.  He was pretty far from the kingdom wall, but he could smell the sweet scent of an omega.  His alpha senses coming back to him quicker.  The scent grew stronger, the sweet scent of an omega.  He closed his eyes trying to control his alpha urges.  There was a distress scent mixed in with the sweet.  “Shit,” he cursed as the alpha turned on his heel, walking towards the omega scent.  He didn’t even realize his walk had turn into a run.  His mouth watering, his canine teeth growing sharp, ready to mark and mate.  It was too late for him to realize the omega was in heat.  

 

Kuroo ran to the kingdom wall, standing on the dry land.  His eyes widening seeing three alpha’s cornering the omega, they were pushing him around, tugging at his clothes.  He growled deeply, eyes growing intense, his vision going red.  That was going to be HIS omega.  He snarled approaching the three Alpha’s watching them turn towards him, snarling back.  He ignored the omega dropping to the ground, with four alpha’s around with strong, angry pheromones it was probably scarring the omega into a submission of fear.  

 

“He’s mine,” the prince snarled as the three alpha’s circled him, his hands twitching, waiting for them to attack.  He moved fast as the one behind him jumped at him.  He grabbed his outstretched arm, throwing him over his shoulder, kicking the second alpha in the stomach.  The third alpha crashing into him, rolling them onto the ground.  They snarled at each other, punching and kicking, trying to dodge each others teeth.  Kuroo growled, the third alpha making a wrong move, allowing him to bite into his neck.  He heard him howl in pain as blood seeped around his mouth as he tugged and tore the skin and muscles before tearing them off.  He kicked the bleeding out alpha off him, raising back to his feet.  The blood dripping from his mouth as he stared at the other alpha’s, his pheromones overwhelming them as his royal status broke through the last of the beta mask.  He took a step towards them, the alpha’s yelping as they ran off.

 

Kuroo watched in red as they ran.  The sweet scent of omega enveloping his senses, the sweet scent of an omega in heat.  He looked over towards the long black and blond haired omega who was curled up on the ground, holding himself, his head in the dry ground.  He could see him shaking.  “Get up,” he growled, his alpha order going straight through the omega.  His intense eyes watching the male get up from the ground, head down.  “Submit,” he ordered walking closer as the omega leaned his head to the side, his hair still covering his face, he revealed his scent gland to him.  

 

The princes mind was foggy from his alpha instincts, the omega’s heat triggering his own rut.  He moved closer, reaching towards him.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou!”  Yaku screamed angrily, the omega’s eyes wide with fury, Taketora and Lev by his side.  “Do not touch him!” he seethed running towards the alpha, the knights by his side.

 

“This is MY omega!”  Kuroo screamed back, watching the little omega falter in his steps before pulling himself together.  

 

“I told you to stay away from him!”

 

“His scent was calling to me!”

 

“His scent calls to everyone!”

 

“You can’t take him from me!  He needs an alpha!”

 

“No, he needs you to go back to the castle!” Yaku snarled marching up to the prince, ignoring the worried calls of the knights behind him.  He pulled his fist back, aiming straight for the alpha’s face. 

 

“Stop,” a small voice called out with a shaking breath, the omega stopping his attack.

 

Kuroo turned his attention back to the blond omega.  He nearly dropped to his knees hearing the omegas voice, soft, quiet, scared.  

 

_ “Have you ever smelled an omega so sweet you would do anything for him?” _

 

Yaku’s words flashed through the princes mind.  He swallowed hard, his hand twitching.  He wanted to touch, caress, feel the omega, he wanted to take care of his heat, he wanted this omega.  

 

“Go home,” the omega whispered lifting his head.  Kuroo’s mouth dropped at the beauty of this omega being hidden away.  He looked like a flower, a very pretty flower.  He would rival Fukurodani Prince’s mate with his beauty.  He took a step back, unsure of why he was listening to him, omega’s shouldn’t have any authority over alpha’s.  “And if I refuse?” he whispered back, his gaze softening.

 

“You won’t.”

 

The omega was right, he stepped back further, feeling Taketora’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him further back.

 

“Lev, go home with Kuroo, I’ll return in the morning,” Yaku told his mate.

 

Kuroo watched as the younger alpha nodded.  He looked back at the blond omega, their eyes meeting.  He watched as Yaku took his hand, pulling him away from the scene.

 

“You’re covered in blood Prince Kuroo,” Lev pointed out.  

 

“It’s going to cause a scene if we go through the city, we’ll have to take the back way to the castle,”  Taketora muttered pushing the prince with him back towards the kingdom.

 

“Who was that omega...his scent is the sweetest I’ve ever smelled...like an apple, with flowers…” Kuroo spoke walking with the knights.

 

“Apparently he was born from the flowers,”  Lev told them,  a wide smile on his face.  “Yaku found him one day and he said surrounding him was a garden of flowers, not one dry grass around.”

 

“You’re joking, being born from flowers isn’t a thing,” the beta knight frowned looking towards the young alpha.  

 

“But I’ve seen him revive dead flowers before.”

 

“You’re dreaming.”

 

Kuroo hummed in response, he stared at the ground knitting his eyebrows together.  Why was Yaku hiding him?  Was everything Lev saying true?  Was this omega special.  No, the omega was special.  He’s remembered as a child, his parents telling him of special omegas what can be healers, they were usually targeted and kidnapped by enemy kingdoms or killed by power hungry alphas.  They were rare.  That only made him want the omega more.  

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a crazy look in your eyes before, you looked like a monster with the blood on your face, I think you killed that alpha, it looked like your ripped out his scent gland,”  Lev pointed out, way too happy to be talking about a alpha the prince just murdered.  

 

“No one will know it was you, we’re going to place it as a rogue alpha fight and clean off your scent,” Taketora added.  

 

The alpha gave a small thanks, turning back to look towards the kingdom wall.  “What is Yaku doing with him anyways?”

 

“Probably helping him through his heat,” the beta commented, both he and the prince looking at Lev.  “Are you okay with him doing that?”

 

“Oh he tells me everything he does.  He doesn’t even touch him sexually, he says they mainly just cuddle together, wrapped up in blankets, I don’t even smell the omega on him when he returns,”  Lev told them openly as they sneaked around the buildings.  “As long as he isn’t with a beta or alpha then I have nothing to worry about.”

 

Kuroo listened to the two knights talk.  He’s never acted so violently before.  God, he wanted that omega.  He needed to see him again.  He needed to know his name.  “I want to mate with that omega,” he muttered eyes turning towards him.

 

“Yaku will rip off your dick,” Taketora snorted, opening a hidden door to the castle. 

 

“If I get the omega to like me though, then he’d have to back off.”

 

“After that little show you put on, I wouldn’t doubt that omega is terrified of you, especially now he knows you’re the prince,” the beta told him heading towards the bathing chamber.  “Now go clean up.”

 

Kuroo grumbled, walking into the bathing chamber, steam coming off the water in the bath.  The omega would be safer with him, in the castle. That omega will be his and Yaku can’t stop him if the omega falls for him too.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up so you aren't taken by surprise, there is Yaku/Kenma in this chapter...but don't worry there is something else in this chapter too ;)

The day was warm as Kuroo sat in his room, he stared at the message his best friend sent him from Fukurodani.  His mind going back to the faux blond from yesterday.  He could still smell his sweet scent, as if it was forever marked onto him.  He licked his lips, thinking about how much he wanted that omega.  There was only one problem.  

 

He frowned as there was a hard knock on the door, knowing what was about to come.  “Come in,” the person behind the door nearly didn’t let him finish his sentence before barging in.

 

“What did I tell you yesterday, you were not to seek out the omega, and what did you do?  You sought out the omega and murdered another alpha!” Yaku yelled tossing his hands into the air angrily. 

 

“He was cornered by three alpha’s Yaku! He was going to be taken against his will, if I wasn’t there!”

 

“And what would have happened if I wouldn’t have shown up! You looked ready to jump him too!”

 

“I don’t think I would have,” the prince told the short omega as he turned in his chair.  “He was able to order me away, I, my alpha instinct listened to him, I don’t think I could ever hurt him,” he continued his leg shaking, the omega’s hard face not changing.  “I want to see him.”

 

“No,”  Yaku spoke firmly, stomping his foot on the ground.  

 

“Why not!” Kuroo’s voice came out way to high pitched and whiny for his liking.  He coughed and straightened himself back up.  “Why not?”

 

The omega let silence fall between them before sighing.  “He’s not like a normal omega, I’m sure you’ve realized that now, he’s one of those rare ones, his pheromones are much stronger, sweeter to draw others in, especially the wounded, because.”

 

“He’s a healer,” the alpha watched Yaku slump his shoulders.  

 

“Yeah, he’s a healer, and being connected to royalty would just put him in the line of danger of being kidnapped, though others try to take him in the kingdom, he’s much safer where he is, you need to keep your distance.”

 

Now it was Kuroo’s turn to fall silent, his brows scrunching up, deep in thought.  “He’s the only omega with a scent as sweet as flowers, and you’re telling me to stay away?  Yaku, we’re in a castle, we have knights in every corner, he’s safer here than out there, he can be of use to us as well, we can make him the kingdom healer, plus an unmated omega’s heats get worse as the time goes on, just like an alpha’s rut,” he told the omega.  “An omega isn’t enough to help another omega’s heat, he needs an alpha.”

 

“If you wouldn’t have shown up last night, none of this would be a problem, but you’re pheromones are so damn strong, along with his, it was difficult to help him through, so this isn’t a request, it’s an order, don’t go near him again.”

 

Kuroo growled at the omega, as he slowly stood up.  “Don’t forget who you’re talking to, I am the prince, I am the alpha, I don’t take orders from you,” he bared his teeth at the smaller male, his head raised, strong alpha pheromones radiating from his body.  

 

Yaku growled, his omega instinct is too submit, but he’s known the prince all his damn life.  “I am your friend, I am also his friend, I know what is right, and I will not hesitate to fight you, stay away,” he snarled, tension rising between the two as they stared at each other, nearly smirking when the prince turned away, sitting back down.

 

The prince groaned, dropping back into his seat, rubbing his forehead.  “Lev told me you help him through his heats, was this one really different from the other times?” he asked keeping his face in his hand, suddenly the light in the room was too bright.

 

“Do you really want to know what goes on between me and him?” the omega asked, walking to the bed sitting down.  “Do you want to know what he’s like in bed so you can fantasize about him?” he teased the prince seeing his neck grow scarlet.  “It was different…”

 

* * *

 

_ Yaku watched his mate leave with Kuroo and Taketora.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner, I could have prevented this,” he frowned, turning towards the omega.  He watched the male try to keep himself together, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  “Kenma...we need to get you inside,” he moved, placing a hand on the small of Kenma’s back, pushing him towards the small brick home.   _

 

_ “It hurt’s,” Kenma breathed out, the scent of the alpha lingering around. “It hurts and it’s hot,” he whined quietly as he was led back into the house. _

 

_ The house was small, only being lit by candles and small windows at the very top to keep the omega’s scent from leaking into the kingdom.  “I know,” the older omega breathed, he felt like his own heat was being triggered.  He moved, pulling at Kenma’s torn clothes, pulling them off.  His scent encasing the house.  Yaku bit his lip, watching the younger crawl onto the bed, moving the blankets around before laying on his back.  He watched the omega bury his face into the sheets, whining, his cock hard, his hole slick.  Though males can’t reproduce, omega’s produce the same slick no matter the gender.   _

 

_ It started like normal, Yaku removing his own shirt, keeping his pants on as he climbed onto the bed, leaning against the bed frame.  He let out calming pheromones, trying to counter the younger’s agitated one before pulling him up, letting their skin touch.  Moving his head to the side he placed Kenma’s nose against his scent gland.  He closed his eyes, feeling him nuzzle against it.  Even after a half hour passed there was still agitation in the air.  Biting his lip he pulled away.  _

 

_ “It’s not enough,” Kenma breathed out, his eyes clouded with heat.  “The alpha’s scent is on you, and me, I need...it, I need the alpha,” he clawed at the sheets, the pain in his gut twisting, causing him to groan in pain.  He needed for this to pass. _

 

_ “That alpha is affecting you because he’s a royal blood, you can’t get involved with him, Kenma you would be in danger if you were found by other kingdoms,” Yaku frowned sitting up, he nearly jumped when the younger fell forward, burying his face against his neck, nipping at it.   _

 

_ “I can’t allow you to take care of me, with what I need,” the younger omega hissed against his neck where his bonding mark was.  “You’re mate is trusting you and I need to release.” _

 

_ The older omega stared at the wall, biting the inside of his cheek.  “I can get you off...it might not be much, but it’ll get rid of some of the pressure you’re feeling, Lev will understand, if it’s just touching.” _

 

_ Yaku waited for the omega to respond.  “Is it okay..if I…” his voice trailed off feeling the omega nod before tracing his hand into his inner thigh, pushing his thigh up, revealing himself. _

 

* * *

__

 

“See! He wants an alpha!  Yaku you can’t keep him there, safe or not!” Kuroo shouted jumping back up from his seat.  “I’m going to see him.”

 

“No you aren’t!”  Yaku snarled jumping from the bed, blocking the door.  “You have duties to do today, you aren’t going near him!” 

 

The prince snarled as tension came back between them.  A knock on the door, causing them to fall back as Taketora opened it.

 

“Sorry to ruin your screaming match but Kuroo you need to go to your training class,” the knight told the prince, looking between the two.  “Yaku, there’s a food shortage in the kitchen, can you go look what is needed and send some servants out to get what’s needed.”

 

“Fine,” the omega muttered giving the prince one last glare before turning, leaving the room, the knight moving out of his way.

 

“Still not letting you mate with that omega?” Taketora asked as the prince changed in front of him.

 

“He can’t stop me from mating with that omega,”  Kuroo muttered, tugging on his training armor.  

 

The knight leaned against the door, an amused look on his face.  “I think Yaku will really turn on you if you go near that omega, you know?  Like, I actually think he’ll try to kill you.”

 

“He can try but I’m stronger.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”   
  


Kuroo stayed silent.  Yaku was an omega, but was very head strong and determined, if the omega could command him to stop, then surely he can command the other omega to attack.  “I would fight Yaku to the death for that omega.”

 

“And if the omega doesn’t want you for a mate?”

 

“...Then I will respect the wishes of the omega and move on.”

 

Taketora shifted his eyes to his prince.  “You would have to pick one of those rich bastards then,” he pointed out, opening the door allowing them both to leave down the hall.  

 

“That’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

The kingdom of Nekoma was hot.  Almost a complete desert with very little live plants and flowers.  Cactuses and palm trees were about all there was.  Different large cats were the kingdom’s animal.  Their fighting style was with swords what curved, as well as martial arts.

 

Kuroo dodged the kick towards his head, grabbing his training partner’s leg before picking him up and over his shoulder.  But the beta was prepared, landing on his hands and feet as if he was cat before twisting and kicking towards the prince.

 

He moved faster, the beta nearly knocking him down as he threw a fist towards the beta’s head, his fist being caught and twisted around his back.  He hissed getting on his knee’s kicking out behind him suddenly, hitting the beta in the kneecap.  Moving quickly, he placed his hands on the ground kicking up and twisting, his foot colliding with the beta’s face.

 

“Alright, time for a break,”  Taketora called out watching the two training.  “We’ll switch out Inuoka with Fukunaga, so you can train more with the swords,” he added moving towards the sword rack.

 

Kuroo smiled, hitting Inuoka’s hand before heading off to the weapons.  Fukunaga was well trained in both the swords and martial arts.  He was a rather terrifying warrier to go up against.  “You’re going to go easy on me right?” he joked watching the beta cock his head to the side and blink towards him, two swords in his hands.

 

“If I’m easy, then will you get stronger?”  Fukunaga asked turning on his heel towards the middle of the training ground.

 

Taketora chuckled awkwardly.  “I’m glad he’s on our side.”

 

The prince agreed as he stared at beta waiting for him.  Fukunaga was the best swordsman they had, while Taketora was the best hand combat fighter.  He didn’t like practicing with Fukunaga.

 

Sighing he took two swords from the rack.  “If it makes you feel better, these swords are dull, not too sharp,” he heard his knight call as he walked towards the middle, meeting the beta’s gaze. 

 

“Begin.”

 

Kuroo moved first.  Swinging one of the swords around, while the other was swung down.  Of course Fukunaga easily twisted away, hitting the swords with his own before knocking him back.  The prince stepped back, he growled staring at the beta, staring at him with a same wide eye’d face.  How could the beta attack so effortlessly, as if he knew exactly what he was going to do.  

 

They moved, Kuroo twisting with Fukunaga, swords clashing together, sparks flying as they collided.  

 

“Still a mouse in a cat’s claws,” Fukunaga commented causing the prince to stumble, thrusting his sword forward, cutting the alpha’s cheek.  “Left yourself wide open.”

 

Kuroo stood in shock as the beta pulled his sword away.  He felt blood drip down his face.  This was the first time he was injured during practice.  Normally his knights were to afraid to injure him.  He rose his hand to his cheek, pressing into the sticky substance, pulling it back. Blood covering his finger tips.  “That burns,” he breathed out in shock, looking towards Fukunaga, he held the same exact face he always had.  A never changing look.  

 

“I think that’s enough for today, Prince Kuroo we need to clean your wound,”  Taketora moved, taking the swords from the princes hands as Fukunaga bowed, leaving the training ground.

 

The prince frowned looking at his bloody fingers.  “I know of a healer…” he muttered looking towards the knight.  

 

“You’re joking right, you are not going to go sneak out to that omega.”

 

“Yaku is busy with work, I’m injured, it’s a perfect set up.”

 

“I don’t understand why you like to make Yaku angry, but I’m staying out of it,” the knight rose his hands before dropping them to his side, shaking his head.

 

“Never ordered you to be a part of it,”  Kuroo muttered walking away from his knight.  He just needed to change his clothes and off he’ll go.

 

* * *

 

The city was busy.  He pushed past his civilians, keeping his hood and scarf up, covering his face.  Walking towards the river the three kids were there again, hitting the ball made of sticks.

 

“Are you going to play with us again mister?” one of the kids asked running up to him.

 

Kuroo looked at kid in front of him before looking at the other two.  “Alright, only for a little bit though, I have something I have to take care of,” he told the him, a soft smile behind his scarf as the kid grabbed his hand, pulling him into the grass with the other two.  

 

He only stayed for a few minutes, laughing as he waved them goodbye.  He wondered if the omega liked children.  It was normal for an omega to have motherly instincts.  He can test that later.  He moved towards the outskirts of the city, heading towards the wall.  

 

The prince looked around before he locked eyes with a small house.  It only had windows up top.  “Omega,” he called breathing in, he could barely smell his scent.  “Omega,” he called out again, walking towards the house, the closer he got, the closer he could tell the omega calm, almost peaceful inside.  He almost felt guilty, but he knocked on the door anyways.  There was no shift in the omega’s pheromones though when he felt him getting closer.

 

Kuroo stood straighter when the door opened, the same faux blond hair, outlining the same beautiful face he saw and killed for yesterday stood in front of him.  He swallowed hard, staring at the omega.

 

“What’s wrong?  Cats got your tongue?”  The omega asked amused, giving off a completely different aura from yesterday.  Yesterday he seemed so weak, and helpless.  

 

‘Because he was in heat,’ the prince thought, but he could still smell an odor of spice in his sweet scent.  He was still in heat, it was just taken care of for the time being.  “I heard you were a special omega...and that you might be able to help me,” he spoke through the scarf.

 

“I know who you are Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, I could smell your scent from a mile away even behind these walls, Yaku told me to stay far away from you,” The omega told him, before stepping aside.  “I don’t like following orders though,” he smirked inviting the alpha prince inside.

 

Kuroo’s face heated under the scarf as he walked into the small house.  It smelled awful, Yaku’s scent was everywhere.  He wanted to change that.  “You’re different than last night, I like it,” he purred, sitting down on the couch.  

 

“Mmm...my heats are more intense than the regular omega, it makes me more vulnerable,” the omega explained as he crossed the room.  “I’m still in heat so make this quick, what is it you are here for?” he asked standing in front of the alpha, his legs shaking slightly at the intense alpha pheromones the prince was letting out.

 

‘You,’ the prince thought before pulling off his hood and moving his scarf down, revealing the gash on his cheek, some of the blood was dry while some of it was trying to leak out around it.  “One of my knights cut me during training, I was wondering if you could heal it,” he asked, the spicy scent becoming stronger as the omega looked at him before moving to a shelf, picking up a knife.  

 

“I can heal you,” the omega’s voice becoming smaller.  “But you must leave after that,” he told him, walking over to the couch, sitting down beside the alpha, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Kuroo watched, his mouth watering as the omega brought the knife against the palm of his hand, cutting into it.  The alpha nearly jumped to stop him, but the look the omega was giving him made him stay put.  He watched as he kept the blood in his palm from dripping before leaning closer.  He felt the omega place his bloody hand against his cheek.  It made his cut burn.  He hissed, keeping his eyes on the omega, seeing his eyes starting to haze over.  He felt his dick twitch in his pants as the sweet and spicy scent started to become overwhelming.  

 

“Shit,” the prince hissed as the omega leaned closer, lifting his head, he let him bury his face into his scent gland.  “You told me to leave,” he gritted out feeling the omega nip at his throat.  It was growing hard to ignore the omegas needs.  He kept his hands on the couch, his nails ripping into the fabric.

 

“Yaku isn’t here, you’re here, and I need release,” the omega growled nipping hard at the scent gland, before moving his legs over the prince’s lap, leaning up, his hair draping over parts of his face.  “Are you saying you don’t want to claim me?” he purred, revealing his throat to the alpha.  

 

Kuroo growled, taking hold of the omega’s slim hips, grinding his eyes down on his hard clothed cock.  “I would do anything to have you,” he snarled before shoving the omega off him.  His breath coming in hard pants, resisting his alpha instincts.  “But I want to make sure you want to be my mate first, I don’t want to take you in the middle of your heat when your mind isn’t thinking straight,” he strained, getting up up from the couch, his eyes on the omega, his shirt fell, revealing half his chest.  ‘Resist,’ he thought watching the healer move on the couch seeming to pout as the room got hotter.  

 

“I want you, Yaku knows I want you, I know you want me, so why does that matter.”

 

“I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Kozume...Kenma,”  Kenma breathed out tugging at his shirt, his clothes growing more and more uncomfortable as he felt his slick leaking from his hole.

 

“Kenma,” the alpha growled out, watching the omega shiver at his tone of voice.  He approached the omega, as if he was a predator ready to pounce on his prey.  He heard Kenma let out a painful cry, causing something in him to snap.  He snarled his mind hazing over as he shoved Kenma into the cushions of the couch, not giving the omega time to react as he kissed him hard and messy.  Biting his lips as he tore at Kenma’s clothes.  He rutted their hips together, moving his mouth down to the omega’s scent gland, kissing it before opening his mouth, his canine teeth extended from arousal.

 

“Get the fuck off him!”  Yaku snarled from the doorway baring his teeth at the prince.  He watched as Kuroo turned towards him, snarling back.  He watched him shift his eyes from him to the alpha behind him.  Lev.  He mentally cursed, he saw Lev as a challenger.  

 

Kuroo growled, grinding his hips down one last time before slowly getting off of Kenma.  His stance strong, ready to attack. “This omega is mine,” he growled towards Lev.

 

“Lev, he’s going to attack,” the omega warned his mate.  Knowing full well it was dangerous to interrupt an omega in heat and an alpha in a rut.  Especially with another Alpha.  He watched as Kuroo paced forward before lunging.  His eyes widening, he was suppose to attack Lev.

 

“Yaku!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to every one who has left kudos and comments, I appreciate it a lot.  
> I do know a lot of omegaversus have mpreg involved but I don't know who's all into that and I want to make sure this is enjoyable for everyone...but don't worry there will still be babies involved in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama and more drama lol

Kenma felt like the wind was knocked out of him at all the different pheromones in his little house.  Two angry alpha’s, an injured omega, the smell of blood. He watched as his eyes started to focus, the strong scents lowering his heat.  He could hear the growls and snarls coming from the alpha’s fighting on the ground. His golden eye’s moving to see Yaku on the ground, holding his chest.  He could see the crimson blood dripping through his hand. 

 

“Yaku,” the omega’s voice was small as more blood was splattered against the floor.  His eyes snapping back at the two alpha’s. The prince clearly had the upper hand in strength, but the other alpha was much taller.  He yelped as the prince smashed the silver haired alpha into his little table in the middle of the room. He decided then it was time to leave the couch.  His legs wobbling as he stumbled over towards Yaku until he felt a strong hand pull him back, causing him to trip on to the ground. Looking up the silver haired alpha was towering over him.  His throat seemed to close as the in raged alpha grabbed his face, nails digging into his skull. He let out a pained yelp, his hands gripping on the other’s wrist trying to pull away, he could feel his skin splitting.  “Let me go!” he panicked, scared pheromones leaking into the mixture of a sea of emotions, but he felt the alpha’s grip loosen.

 

Kenma nearly sighed with relief until the prince slammed his body into the grey haired alpha, his nails ripping across his face as he wailed in pain, blood dripping onto the ground as the alpha’s started fighting again.  His wounds would heal though, that was what he was cursed with. An omega born with blood what heals. His chest rose up and down rapidly as the decorations on his walls were smashed to the ground, his home was being destroyed, his best friend was bleeding across from him.  His face was burning as the wounds healed themselves. He could sense knew scents coming into the house as more knights came in shouting. His mind spun, why couldn’t he have just not opened the door, why did he go outside yesterday. If he never went outside he wouldn’t be in this mess.  

 

The strong scents were nearly choking him, he wanted to scream as a hand grabbed him by the neck, squeezing into his pressure points.  He struggled to break free as black dots appeared in his vision. The last thing he saw was the prince being pinned to the ground by a knight with a fierce mohawk and another knight with a shaved head.  

 

When the faux blond omega woke he was surrounded by unfamiliar scents, he sat up in the bed he was neatly tucked into, panicked seeing all the golds and red in the room, no, not room, a chamber.  A large chamber. He nearly jumped from the bed as a noise was heard towards the door, looking he saw a knight, but he wasn’t in a lot of armor. He had short black hair and wide eyes what seemed to be staring straight through him.  It creep'd him out, but he could tell the male was a beta. “I’m in the castle, aren’t I?” he asked as the knight nodded his head. 

 

“Can I go home?”

 

A hard shake of his head, meaning “no”.

 

Kenma let out a long breath, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed.  “I shouldn’t be here...Yaku!” his mind remembering his friend, bleeding on the ground of his house.  “Where is Yaku?!” he asked this time jumping from the bed, steadying himself on his feet, noticing he was in a royal outfit of sorts, it was red and gold, fabric draping over his chest and shoulders what then dragged on the ground behind him.  His pants were loose, with a golden chained belt around his uncovered waist to his hips, they jingled with each step. He was nearly distracted by his own hips before the knight tapped on the door to get his attention and motioned him to follow.

 

The omega was rather surprised that the beta was letting him out of the chamber and as if the beta read his mind he pointed towards his neck.  Kenma rose his hand feeling a small capsol. ‘To help mask his scent and pheromones,’ he realized as he followed the night. He watched as maids and servants watched them as they walked the halls, the chains around his waist and hips growing loud in his ears as the halls became quiet with less people.

 

They approached another chamber, two knights guarding it, one was tall and the other was shorter, both young looking.  They spoke to the quiet knight leading him before their attention turned to him, then opening the door. Kenma kept his head bowed, his hair blocking his face when he entered the room, he could smell Yaku, the tension in his body disappearing as he lifted his head, walking to his friend asleep on the bed.  “I can heal him,” he told the knight’s looking at the three. “I can, I just have to remove the bandages, can you help me?” he asked looking around for a sharp object, his eyes landing on a sharp corner of a statue in the chamber. He walked towards it, the knights seeming to hesitate until the quiet one moved to the omega on the bed.  

 

“Why are we letting a stranger touch Yaku?” the shorter knight asked helping with the bandages, his eyes shifting to the new omega near the statue.

 

“Didn’t you hear?  He’s a healer,” the taller one whispered but Kenma’s ears were sharp and heard their whispers.  

 

Kenma stared at the ugly gashes on his friends chest, knowing full well who was the cause of it.  It was him, it was his fault. If he wouldn’t have opened the door. If he was able to control his heats better alone.  He dug the palm of his hand into the sharp corner of the statue, he moved his hand quick, a small hiss escaping his lips as blood dripped down his hand, he had to be quick before the injury healed himself.  “Move,” he ordered the beta’s ignoring their shocked looks as he sat on the bed, he placed his bleeding hand on Yaku’s chest, he watched the olders face scrunch up in pain as he dragged his blood down the gashes slowly, the skin mending back together.  He moved his hand away, jumping slightly a hand held a wet cloth, he looked at the silent knight and nodded a thank you as he turned, wiping away the blood he placed on Yaku’s chest, revealing clean skin, not a scratch on him before wiping away the blood on his hand, showing he too was healed.  

 

“Who are you?  Are you a witch?” The tall knight asked stepping back in shock.

 

“Not a witch...just...rare..” Kenma leaned his head forward, his hair moving in front of his face. Something telling him he wasn’t going to go home now.  

 

“Taketora said you’re an omega with a strong scent and causes the prince to go crazy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the prince ever hurt someone, yet alone fight with his own knights,” the smaller knight hummed seeming in thought to think of a time.  

 

The omega sunk in on himself further.  “I didn’t want anyone to be hurt...I’m in the middle of my heat, I should be locked up right now…” he felt silence between them as the bed shifted.

 

“You don’t smell like you’re in heat, maybe you were triggered out of it from the strong emotions around you.”

 

Kenma looked up at the three knights.  Now that he thought about it, he doesn’t have the burning feeling in his gut, and he’s definitely not begging to be fucked.  Maybe it was the necklace around his neck, but that was a scent blocker. What the tall one said was more logical than anything.  “Who are you,” he scanned the knights. “Who are you three?”

 

“Knight guard Shibayama Yuki,” the shorter night responded straightening his back, trying to keep a serious face.

 

“Knight guard Inuoka So,” the tall one spoke with a straight face, only being able to hold it for a few seconds before smiling looking at the quiet knight.  “This is Fukunaga Shohei, he doesn’t talk much, but he’s extremely skilled in sword wielding and acrobats, so he doesn’t wear as much armor, as you can see,” he explained as Fukunaga rose his hands in a cat like fashion before dropping them back at his side.  “And you?”

 

“Kozume...Kenma…” Kenma told them shyly, looking back towards Yaku as the bed shook, their eyes meeting.  “Yaku,” he breathed out as the omega rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times before looking at the people in the room.

 

“What happened?  Where is Lev and Kuroo?” Yaku asked sitting up, he felt his chest realizing the gashes were gone as he locked on Kenma, his mouth forming a small frown.  Disappointed that the healing omega was now in the castle. “You shouldn’t be here...it’s not safe…”

 

“Lev and Kuroo were put in holding cells after being stuck with sedatives, we weren’t sure how they would react after waking up,”  Inuoka told the omegas in the room. “Yaku, I can take you to them..but…” his eyes fell on the other omega.

 

Yaku nodded in understanding.  “Kenma, why don’t you explore the castle...this is your new home,” he gave a sad smile.  He failed him. He was the reason if something happened to the healer. “Fukunaga can show you around, and be your personal guard.”

 

“And if I want to go see the prince?” Kenma asked looking towards his friend.

 

“No, not yet, not right now, I don’t...we don’t know how he’ll react to you, especially with you being surrounded by others,” the omega told him as he rose from the bed, the knights bringing him clothes to put on, they were similar to Kenma’s attire, though instead of golden chains around his waist and hips, there was a ruby studded band around his waist, he had more jewelry.  A form of “class” in the kingdom castle, Kenma realized he was ranked in the lowest.

 

“Yaku...what do you do in the kingdom?”  the faux blond omega asked, rising from the bed, his eyes tracing over the jewelry glittering in the sunlight coming through the window 

 

Yaku rose his eyebrows before looking down at himself and the jewelry he wore compared to the other omega.  “I make sure everything is in order, I take servants and check the food supply and if there’s anything need changed, I also help with royal clothes, especially for royal events.”

 

“And what will I do in the kingdom?”

 

The shorter omega looked back at his friend.  “That’s up to the King to decide, but you’ve already been outed as a healer...I don’t think your low ranking will last very long,” he told him, walking towards the door.  “Actually you’ll be above me soon enough,” he muttered leaving the chamber.

 

Kenma stood in the chamber with Fukunaga, his eyebrows knitting together.  He knew he was going to get used, that’s all healers are good for, to heal and keep healing.  If he was a female omega he’d be a breeding machine for more healers. He scrunched up his nose at the thought, though his omega spot longs for kittens, it’s nothing he can’t keep secret.  

 

He felt the knight tap his shoulder before motioning to follow him from the room.  He followed Fukunaga down the halls. It was quiet between them, the beta making small laughs as if he was thinking of jokes to himself.  It was rather cute to here a small “hue hue” coming from the knight, though he did wish he would tell him what he was thinking of.

 

“This castle is a lot bigger than I thought,” the omega mentioned his eyes on a large cat statue as he walked by it, red rubies in its eyes. “The gold matches the dry land we live on,” he added looking back in front of him, staring at the knight’s back.  “Where are you taking me?”

 

Kenma knew better than asking a question, the beta wasn’t going to answer him anyways.  The sun blinded him momentarily as Fukunaga opened the door, they were in a small garden, cats wondering and lounging around.  Some paused looking at him before going back to what they were doing. “You want me to play with cats?” he asked as the knight nodded, walking into the garden, taking a stick with a ribbon of fabric attached to it as he played with the cats.  The omega felt his mouth twitch upwards as he approached them, the knight handing him the stick.

 

* * *

 

Yaku walked the hallways towards the holding cells.  “I tried to protect Kenma, and Kuroo had to go fuck it up,” he grumbled to himself, the knights following behind him as he walked down the stairs.  “You try to keep the kingdom peaceful, and now we’re doomed to have a war,” he added as the stair’s twisted into darkness, only candles lighting the way, he heard a growl from a black panther below.  “You know me,” he spoke to the large cat, Kuroo’s panther, as he approached the cells.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lev spoke immediately as his mate stopped in front of his cell, long arm reaching out, for comfort, he let out a small breath of air as the omega took his hand, squeezing it.  

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, you were just protecting me, like a good alpha you are,” the older whispered moving closer to his mate, reaching in his free hand to stroke the short grey hair, pushing it back so he could get a better look at his face.  “I’ll let you out shortly,” he whispered dragging his hand down to his lovers cheek, stroking it with his thumb before pulling away, face hardening. He could hear Lev call after him as the panther made a small warning noise but moved from in front of the cell.  

 

Yaku stared at the prince who was staring at the wall his arms crossed over his chest.  “Well?” the omega asked crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m waiting,” he watched Kuroo bite his bottom lip taking in a long breath.  “He’s here you know, you not staying away forced him into the castle, if you would have minded your own damn business none of this would have happened,” he hissed, his hands gripping the cage.  “I’m fine by the way, he healed me in front of our knights and I’m sure everyone smelled how strong his scent was when he was brought here anyways, so now I will tell you that if anything happens to him, I’ll have your head,” he snarled watching the alpha flinch at his words.  

 

He looked towards Inuoka and Shibayama, nodding them to unlock the cells.  He backed away, uncrossing his arms as Lev practically burst from the cell, strong arms lifting him into air.  He could feel his mate press his nose into his scent gland, where their bond mark was, calming down. “Put me down Lev,” he spoke softly as his Alpha put him on the ground, he turned towards Kuroo, watching the prince pet the panther.  “Fukunaga is watching over Kenma, I think it is best to have him watch the omega.”

 

“I agree,” Kuroo sighed looking towards the mated pair, his eyes moving to the omega.  “I’m sorry, Yaku, I should have listened to you, but I will make sure he is guarded at all times, he is under protection of Nekoma, I promise no harm will come to him,” he told the omega, kneeling onto the ground.  He heard the sound of footsteps approaching, a gently hand cupping his chin, forcing him to look up at his oldest friend in the kingdom. 

 

“You’re omega is somewhere in this castle, I won’t stop you from mating with him, as my time of trying to keep him a secret is over, his protection is now in your hands.”

 

The prince rose his eyebrows in surprise, before a wide smile appeared on his face.  “Thank you for your support Mother,” he joked, yelping as the small omega landed a fist on the top of his head.  “Ow ow ow, alright, alright!” he whined as the other alpha pulled the omega away. He rubbed his head with a small pout as he rose to his feet, though his chest was tight with excitement, he had a small part of anxiety rising, what if the omega turned him down?  

 

Kuroo watched as the coupled mates walked up the stairs, his panther hitting him behind the knees as if telling him to “move”.  He took in a deep breath before ascending the stairs. His omega. Yaku called him “his omega”. Yes, Kenma was going to be his omega.

 

He felt like an excited kitten as he reached the top of the stairs taking in a large breath, he couldn’t smell Kenma though.  ‘If he’s with Fukunaga then he’s with the cats and kittens,’ he thought heading down the hall, his hand twitching, he wanted to run to him, but that wasn’t prince like, but did he care at this point.  No. He felt a burst of happiness in his chest as he took off running down hall, passing by royal civilians and servants. He jumped over children playing in the middle of the halls despite their parents yelling at them.

 

Kuroo moved, seeing the door’s to the garden, nearly slamming them open, his eyes immediately connecting with wide golden ones.  He stared at Kenma, noticing the scent blocker around his neck. He wanted to rip it off, but he knew it was for the best right now.  He stared at the omega, looking at his faux blond hair, shining in the sunlight as it paired well with his red lower ranking royal clothes, the red fabrics hugging and hanging from his body.  His eyes traveled lower as Kenma stood up, his eyes laying on the bare stomach and gold chains hanging off his hips and waist. God he was beautiful. “Kenma,” he breathed stepping towards the omega, his mind clear.  

 

Kenma was able to smell the prince’s excited pheromones minutes before he busted through the doors, causing his own heart to leap in excitement, Fukunaga seeming to know what was going on, stepped off to the side with a small kitten in his hand, feeding it little scraps of raw meat.  “Prince Kuroo,” he breathed out staring at the prince’s royal clothes, their outfits were almost similar, but the prince wore more fabric, a black skin tight top covering his chest and stomach with gold body chains and gold armor on his arms. He moved to take a step forward before a bird swooped down in front of them scaring both the alpha and omega.  

 

Kuroo found as he held his arm out, the bird wasn’t just a bird, it was an owl.  An owl from Fukurodani. He watched as the owl landed on his arm, a letter attached to it’s back.  Pulling it off the owl took off, he hummed opening the letter. “Don’t worry, Fukurodani is our allies, their King is my best friend, him and his mate are coming to Nekoma for my crowning ceremony….shit, my crowning ceremony.”

 

“Crowning ceremony?” the omega questioned raising an eyebrow.  

 

“I have to have a mate before my crowning ceremony,” the prince explained looking towards the omega, his heart beating hard against his chest.  “The omega has to be approved by my father,” he added staring towards the younger. Unsure of how his dad will react to a low class omega. A low class omega what was a healer, but a male healer who can’t have kittens of his own.  

 

Kenma frowned sensing the distress coming from the prince.  “Do you want to mate with me?”

 

“Yes, god yes, but I don’t know what my father will do once he finds out you’re a healer, I’ve heard of rumors of what kingdoms do to male healers, what if he does that.”

 

The fear in the alpha’s voice shook the omega.  Torture, it was torture to be a kingdom healer, getting blood taken from you against your will, if you get kidnapped it was worse, usually the healers were kept alive to keep producing blood, but sometimes they were drained completely.  Kenma felt sick to his stomach. “Maybe the King will have mercy...since you want to mate me…” he whispered feeling a cat brush up against his leg, purring.

 

Kuroo bit his bottom lip, wanting to reach out and touch the omega, to hold him, instead he stepped back.  “Do you even want to mate with me though? Now that your mind is clear…” he didn’t want to push his wants on the other.

 

“All this is difficult to take in,” Kenma started feeling the anxiety coming off the alpha.  “I think I do...but I want to get to know you better first,” he breathed out, trying to release calming pheromones but the necklace around his neck prevented that.

 

“Yeah...yeah...we can go slow,” the prince took another step back as the omega stepped forward.  “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he spoke quickly turning on his heel, rushing back into the castle, his heart beating a mile a minute.  Shouldn’t the omega hate him for bringing him into such a dangerous environment, shouldn’t he hate him for forcing him out of the safety of his home.  His mind twisted as he ran into the back of someone. 

 

“There you are,” Taketora spoke as he stumbled from the impact.  “Supper has been prepared, your parents are waiting for you in the royal dining room with the other families,” he told him his eyebrows arching.  “You look unwell.”

 

Kuroo frowned shaking his head.  “I’m fine...take me to the dining room,” he ordered, his hands visibly shaking.

 

“I can tell them you are sick.”

 

“No, I need to appear, they are probably all wondering why the King’s son was placed in the holding cells,” the prince muttered as his knight nodded, taking him towards the royal dining room.   

 

He watched as the the chatter suddenly quieted down as he entered the room, the royal families and their omega’s staring him down as he approached the table, sitting down next to his parents.  “I apologize I am late,” he told them feeling all eyes on him. 

 

“You have explaining to do on why you were found by the kingdom wall Kuroo Tetsurou,” his father spoke, voice hard.  

 

“And why you were in the cells,” a someone from one of the royal families added.  

 

“I heard he was seeing a countryside omega,” one of the omega’s called out.

 

“I heard the omega was a healer!” another gasped out.  

 

“But the omega is a male, so being a healer only serves one purpose!” 

 

“A dud.” 

 

“A healer omega has no place to be a queen, they are made for intense breeding or a blood bank, not a mate.”

 

“Mating a healer will only bring unnecessary war if kidnapped.”

 

“You are well off with mating an omega at the table.”

 

Kuroo felt his blood start to boil, a growl nearly escaping his throat as his mother tabbed him on the leg, a silent plea to calm down.  “He’s beautiful, the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen, his scent is sweeter than fruit,” he told them looking down the table.

 

“Is this the omega they brought into the castle?” The king wondered, waiting for his son to answer, but the silence was enough.  “I will see this omega in the morning,” he snapped his fingers, his knights coming to him. “Find the omega in question and lock him in the cells, tomorrow I will decide what to do with him,”

 

“Father!”  Kuroo yelled out standing up as the knights walked away.  “He’s fine where he is! He won’t run or,”

 

“I can’t trust you to not run off and mate with that omega, this is for your own good, now sit down and get to know the omega’s at the table, one of them will be your mate in a few days.”

 

The prince growled sitting back down, his eyes catching Taketora’s, a silent order as the knight nodded, walking out of the room.  A silent order to make sure no harm was done to Kenma. He’ll get Kenma out, he’ll protect the omega, after all Kenma will be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this kinda slow burn?? I don't want to just jump right into them mating lol, especially now that they're both in their right state of minds. Though Kuroo's ready to slap people talking shit about Kenma.


End file.
